Fallen Brother
by gatokitty
Summary: Ed is gone... Now Al is determined to find out what happened to his brother. But as Al begins to investigate into his brother's death, he starts wondering who he can trust. Will Al discover the truth about ed's death, or will he discover something darker?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I felt like typing, and came up with an idea for a Full Metal Alchemist fanfic. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own fma characters! But I do own OC's that I make up!

Chapter 1

"Brother.. I'm cold.. and I'm hungry too. How are we gonna do this? How are we gonna live without her?"

"We're not Al.. We're going to bring her back."

I remember it as if it was happening all over again. Mom was gone now, I don't know what I would have done if brother hadn't been there. But now I that changed…Brother was gone.

Al was crying, his knees pulled in close to his face, as he sat alone on a small hill, in front of him was a grave. The grave was located next to where his mother had been buried. Al was on his own now. The funeral had confirmed his worst fear. By this time though, the funeral had been over for hours now, and the sun was beginning to set.  
The tombstone in front of him read…

_Edward Elric_

_Treasured son, and loving brother_

_Living Legend of the people_

_Full Metal Alchemist_

"Why.. Why did this have to happen? Brother what do I do now?"

Soft footsteps came up from behind him, and he didn't pay attention and didn't even hear them. A young girl was standing behind him, long blonde hair, with blue eyes. She had grown up with the Elric brothers.

"Al, how much longer will you stay out here?"

She came to his side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was just trying to comfort him, anyway she could. Al didn't respond to her question.

"Please al, just promise me at least you won't try what you did when your mom died."

Al remained quiet.

"You won't try it… Will you?"

Al remained quiet again. Winry was getting upset and worried, she let go of al, and stepped back, and partly in tears.

"Alphonse please just answer me!?"

"I'm going to find the answers Winry."

Al's reply took Winry by surprise. Al stood up. The two got quiet. It got so quiet, you could hear the wind through the nearby trees.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to find out who, why, and how my brother was killed."

"Edward's death was ruled accidental."

"I don't care about that. His death wasn't an accident. I'm going to find out what happened, no matter what."

"So you're leaving home again?"

"Yes."

"Just becareful."

"I will."

The two shared a hug. First thing the next morning Al left. His destination was Central. He was determined to find the answers he was looking for.

A/N- Well there you have it, Sorry for you fangirls who love Ed if your mad because I killed him off. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Just a note, I'm not sure how quick I'll be able to update it. I have two others on this site, and still haven't finished them. One of them is done, the other one is on a writer's block. Hope you R&R, I appreciate any input!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgot to mention first chapter, but things are different in this fanfic. Roy and Riza are newly weds. Hughes is alive in this one, and Al has his real body. There may be some OC's appearing later on in the story, if they do they won't appear much.

Thank you so much Very Swampeh for reviewing I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own..

Chapter 2

Al arrived in Central the next morning. The big city was busy as usual. He chose not to waste any time and went directly to Central headquarters. Even though Al had grown up in the country, he was use to being in Central. No matter what mission his brother got, the two always returned to Central, or at least where ever colonel Mustang was stationed. Al wasn't able to far once inside headquarters. A secretary sat at the front desk, behind her there were different doors all leading to different divisions.

"Excuse me?"

She put her magazine aside before answering Al.

"Yes can I help you young man?"

"I'd like to see colonel Mustang please, if he's available."

"Your name please?"

"Alphonse Elric"

"Hold on one moment."

The secretary made a phone call to the colonel's office.

"This is the secretary at the front desk, there's an Alphonse Elric here he's requesting to see the colonel. Yes of course" the secretary hung up the phone.

"He's able to see you. Do you know where his office is?"

"Yes thank you ma'am!"

Al bowed and went to the colonel's office. Al knocked on the door first before just barging in. A familiar voice was heard from the office.

"Come in."

Al entered the office was exactly the same Al felt a little awkward walking in there for once without his brother. Only the colonel and lieutenant Hawkeye were present in his office. Roy spoke before Al had the chance.

"You're here concerning your brother aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but there's nothing I can do."

"What do you mean? There's nothing you can do?! Brother was killed under your command!"

"Alphonse, Fullmetal's death was ruled accidental."

"That can't be true! My brother's death wasn't an accident!"

"The military isn't investigating into his death because of the ruling that it was an accident."

"They aren't investigating at all?"

"Afraid so. Look, I apologize I don't have the authority to change their decision. Here your brother left this to you if something happened to him."

"What is it?"

Al came up to the colonel's desk, and was given Edward's state alchemist watch. Inside the watch it was still engraved reading "don't forget" and the date that the two of them burnt down their home and left on their journey.

"Brother…"

Al clutched the watch in his hand trying his best not to cry. He couldn't believe that the military wouldn't take any action. If he was going to investigate Edward's death, he'd have to investigate on his own.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading I actually got the second chapter up sooner than I thought I would. I got bored while working and had a ton of energy, so I decided to write the next chapter. This chapter might not be as good because I wrote it at 4AM. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: next chapter is up! I needed something to do at work, so I again wrote a chapter for the fanfic. Hope you like it, if you don't cut me some slack I got this up again at 4am.

Thanks again Very Swampeh for reviewing!

Huntress in the dark you're the best!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… It would be cool if I did though.

Chapter 3

"Look Alphonse you need to accept your brother's death, and move on with your life."

"Colonel, you don't question his death at all?"

Roy was quiet for a few minutes as he was going through paperwork.

"Unless you have another reason why you're here, I have work to do."

"Yes sir.."

Alphonse bowed to the colonel before leaving his office. He wasn't satisfied with the results. Roy Mustang had taken Edward's death harder than he was showing. Al wasn't sure what to do without at least getting a little bit of information from the military. It was strange that the military wasn't looking into Edward's death more. After leaving the colonel's office, there was one other place he could try.

"Look how big Elicia is getting. I'm so proud of my little girl. You can hardly believe it right! She takes after me so much?!"

"I've seen these pictures before sir."

Sheska, was being tormented once again by Lt. Col. Hughes, with pictures of his beloved daughter.

"Um.. Excuse me?"

"Hm? Oh good to see you, your just in time! I got new pictures of Elicia! Wanna see?!"

"So Elicia is doing well?"

"She's doing the best she can! I already feel like she's all grown up."

"I'm glad to know she's doing well sir."

"Anyway back to work. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you more.. I mean more about my brother's death."

Hughes turned quiet about it. When Edward had been died, the news in the military had quickly spread. The death affected everyone pretty hard. The death had of course affected Al the most.

"From what I understand it was ruled as an accident, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't believe it. You work with the investigations department so I thought you might know something."

"You came to get information from me."

"Yes sir."

Hughes rubbed the back of his head. He really wasn't sure if he could say much about the situation.

"Please, any information at all. The colonel said the military isn't investigating ed's death. Is it true?"

"Yeah it's true."

"Why not?!"

"Alphonse, Edward's death was ruled as accidental by the medical examiner. Accidental means he died under circumstances of an accident. The military doesn't bother with investigating accidental deaths."

"Do you believe my brother's death was an accident? Be honest"

"Al…"

"Do you believe his death was an accident?"

Hughes thought back to the circumstances of when Edward had died. Then given Ed's personality, his death being accidental seemed strange.

"To be honest his death is a little far fetched to me. It's not likely that it would happen to him. But since the death was ruled as an accident, there isn't much we can do. Besides you're lucky enough to be able to get back here without your brother. My best advice to you would to try and get over Edward's death. Move on with your life he wouldn't want you to dwell."

"Move on with my life. That's exactly what I'll do, after I find out who killed my brother."

Al bowed to the Lt. Colonel, and ran off leaving headquarters. He thought to himself wondering what to do now. He couldn't understand why the military wouldn't help him. He looked down at the state alchemist watch, and got an idea in his head, as a smile came to his face.

A/N: hahaha cliffhanger! What's Al's idea? You'll get to find out in the next chapter. Hope your enjoying it. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry fans that it took a little while till I updated. I had problems trying to upload the last chapter, and then I had to download crap on my computer because it was a different version of word, but here it is the next chapter, since it took me so long, you got chapter 3, and 4!

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

Outside at Central's library where only state alchemists were allowed, Alphonse Elric took his brother's watch out.

"Well, you're a state alchemist. Go ahead in."

"Thank you!"

Al bowed to the soldier and once inside, let out a sigh, partly surprised he had gotten away with that, and realizing he was probably committing identity theft. He knew it was wrong, but he'd do anything to learn the truth, anything except kill. Al took a look at books about deaths in the military, and the circumstances about their deaths. After looking in the books, he went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me?"

"What can I do for you?"

"I've read that when a state alchemist dies there's usually at least a report on it. Are they kept here?"

"Is there a specific report you're looking for?"

"Yes, Edward Elric, known as the fullmetal alchemist."

"Let me check, I don't think we've gotten any report."

"Alright, I don't mind waiting."

Al simply smiled. Deep down he kept thinking to himself. If there was a report written, where was it? If there wasn't a report at all, why was one not written? He had to wait for a little while, as she tried to pull something up for him. Unknown to Al someone had placed a call. Two soldiers came over.

"Alphonse Elric"

"Uhhh.. Yes?"

"The colonel wants to see you immediately, ma'am whatever he asked for the colonel said do not give it to him. This boy is not a state alchemist."

"_Busted…"_

The soldiers escorted him to colonel Mustang's office. Once inside Al chose to let the colonel speak first, and stayed quiet.

"Mind telling me what's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" Al tried to say it all innocently as if he had no clue what the colonel meant. It didn't fly by with Mustang.

"Pretending to be a state alchemist and gaining access to Central's library. That doesn't sound like you at all. It sounds more like something your brother would do. Now what in the world were you thinking?!"

Al looked away, not wanting to say anything to him.

"I need an explanation Alphonse, if that got a lot more serious than the library, you could be in jail"

The colonel was upset Roy Mustang was use to this behavior from Edward, but not from his brother.

"I'd rather you not follow your brother's behavior"

He still chose to stay quiet, he almost wanted to cry. Lt. Riza Mustang remained by the colonel's side as usual. She seemed to notice, Al seemed to be more sensitive then usual.

"Sir, perhaps you should be a little easier on Alphonse."

"I… I just want to know." He spoke up quietly at first.

"What?"

"I just want to know the truth behind what happened to my brother!?"

"Edward is gone, I've told him this before you need to be thankful it wasn't you. Grieve over his death, and move on with your life."

"I.. Can't…Not until I know what happened!"

He ran out of the colonel's office. He continued to just run, having no clue where he was even going to go. He was so upset. All he wanted was help, and it didn't look like he could get it anywhere. Even knowing Winry was back in risenbool, Al felt so alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter 5

The colonel watched Alphonse run out upset, not seeming to care. Roy Mustang was always like that though. He cared he just had a hard time showing it. It was either he had a hard time showing it, or he didn't want to show it.

"Are you sure you weren't too harsh on him sir?"

"What would you suggest I do Lieutenant? Even if I give the little information that we have regarding Edward's death. I doubt Al will want it, after he reads it."

"I agree with that sir, but quite frankly it would at least help him realize he's not alone."

"I'd rather he just got on with his life, and stopped dwelling on what happened."

"You know he won't do that."

The colonel stood up, and stared out the window, it was raining. Roy hated it when it rained, mostly because he couldn't use his alchemy much. The phone in his office started to ring. He let the lieutenant get it.

"Hello? Sir Lt. Colonel Hughes is on the phone."

Roy picked it up.

"Hey Roy!"

"Hughes if this is about Al coming by, he already came."

"Guess I was a little late warning you. Did you tell him?"

"No, did you give him any information?"

"No, I was thinking of doing it though."

"Don't."

"Roy.. He's Ed's brother, you know Al won't stop until he finds answers."

"I know that Maes.." Roy let out a sigh. "Fine, if you really want to share some of it with him then go ahead, but it may backfire on you, and Al may not be able to trust us."

"Right."

Al ran as fast as he could in the rain, he didn't care about where he was going. He didn't even really know where he was going, he just continued to run, and run, as he got soaked to the bone.

_I still remember what happened, like it was yesterday. Brother… Why did I leave? Maybe if I had stayed I would have known what happened. It's still so clear. I had only left him for a little while._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I feel exhausted!" Ed collapsed on a bed, in a hotel room in central.

"You're tired brother? I'm wide awake. Actually I'm hungry. I'm going to go get some food, do you want anything."

"No thanks Al, I'm good."

"Wow, my brother not hungry, are you feeling ok?"

"Very funny!"

"You sure you don't want me to get you anything?"

"Yeah."

Al left Ed in the hotel room, and let him rest. He went off and got food, once he was finished on his way back, military personnel seemed to drive in a hurry past him. Al never gave it a thought. He started to get a little worried as he got closer to the hotel, and there were military vehicles parked around. Al headed back to the room with his brother, when he realized the military was there for that exact same room.

"Brother… Brother!?"

Al ran towards the room when he was stopped by a soldier. Al tried to fight and go through the soldier.

"What happened!? My brother was in there! Please is he ok?! Let me go! I need to see if my brother is alright! Edward!"

The colonel, along with a few others came out of the room. Al fought against the soldier.

"Colonel!?"

"Let him go."

The soldier let Al go. Al ran up to the colonel.

"Colonel! Please my brother! Edward, he's ok right?"

The colonel couldn't bring himself to say what happened.

"Colonel what happened?! Where's my brother?!"

Still Mustang chose to stay quiet. Hughes came out of the room shortly after Mustang. Roy couldn't tell Al what happened. Hughes bent down on one knee.

"Alphonse, I'm sorry… Edward is dead."

A/N: here you are, Chapter 5, for fallen brother! Hope you liked it, had nothing better to do at work, so I wrote the next chapter! Please R&R! I think work is a good time to update my fanfiction, so I might be able to update every week!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I'm glad you like my Fanfic! I really appreciate the imput. This is the next chapter. I did it at 3am. I've discovered while being at work, that it's easy to update, because I get bored, and don't have a lot to do. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own.

Chapter 6

_That's all I was given that day. The day I was told my brother was dead. Now, no matter how I much I wanted to hide it, I was on my own now. I was all alone._

Alphonse ran and ran until he couldn't run any longer. His legs finally gave out and he collasped on the ground. He seemed to just stare for a bit, at his hands which were now on the cold and wet ground. He didn't even seem to care that it had been pouring rain outside. Alphonse was now soaked to the bone, and cold. He couldn't take being alone anymore and began to cry. It took him a little while to notice that the rain seemed to stop where he was, but it was still raining. A black umbrella was now held over him.

"Well, good grief, I didn't expect to find you out in the cold like this."

"Lt. Colonel."

"Come on Alphonse, let's go."

"Go where?"

"You aren't going to stay out here all 'll get sick if you do that. Let's get you inside."

"Ok."

Lt. Colonel Hughes took Al to his place. Once at Hughes home Al was wrapped up warm in a blanket and his wet clothes were put in the dryer. Gracia put on some tea for him as well. Elicia was in bed when Hughes returned home. Besides for a few "thank yous" Al stayed pretty quiet. Hughes sat him down. A fire place was started behind the two of them.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

Al kept quiet for a little bit before he spoke up.

"The colonel is keeping something from me."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure. But.. you know something about what happened don't you?"

"Let me ask you this. Did anyone know the two of you were back in town?"

"As far as I know , I don't think so. I told brother to let the colonel know, but he shrugged it off."

"Look Roy and I don't know who may have killed Ed. Neither of us believe his death was an accident either. I know you want to find out what happened but becareful."

"Becareful, why?"

"Alphonse, if someone did kill your brother, and they find out your trying to learn the truth. Whoever it is might target you, if you get close to finding the answers."

"I'll be fine sir."

"The reason I say this is because, it might be someone within the military that killed Ed."

"What?"

Al couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother had possibly been killed by someone within the military. If this was true then that meant someone in the military knew, or were the ones who did it, and in that case the military was covering up ed's death.

"Edward's death may have come from someone within the military. That's what Roy was hiding from you."

"If it is then the military is covering it up! How could they?!"

"Now hold on we don't know for sure. It's only a possibility."

"But if it is someone within the military can't you investigate it!?"

"Even if it is we have to becareful with how we went along about doing it. For all we know it might be one of the higher ups. Roy didn't really want me telling you because he was worried you wouldn't trust us or the military anymore."

"No sir.. It's ok. Really"

"Sorry to interupt, honey, are you coming to bed? Alphonse your welcome to stay for the night."

"yes, I'll be turning in shortly."

"Thank you."

Al ended up staying over for the night. It was still raining outside, and the fire was slowly dying, but he remained awake. He couldn't sleep for some reason. He just had too much on his mind. He took a piece of paper from a desk in a nearby room, and borrowed a pen. On the top of the sheet he wrote two words.

_Suspect list_

Below that he began to write names of people who were currently in the military.

_Roy mustang_

_Maes Hughes_

_Riza Hawkeye_

_Kain Fuery_

_Alex Louis Armstrong_

_Jean havoc_

_Basque gran_

_Fuhrer king Bradley_

_Frank archer_

_And so on.._

Al wrote down everyone he knew within the military, and even those who would seem most likely to possibly carry out a plot to kill his brother. He took at the list, and double checked it. He let out a sigh.

"I've got a long way to go…"

A/N: and that's chapter 6 for ya! R&R I hope you like it! To clear other things up real quick, I really didn't put this in any certain area in the series in case anyone was wondering. Pretty much characters who died in the series, are alive for the purposes of this fanfiction. Have any questions let me know!


End file.
